Tomarry Kissing List
by LexSnape
Summary: Colección de Drabbles que pueden o no estar relacionados entre sí, de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort.


_Iba a publicar esto más temprano, pero salí de casa y luego regresé con dolor de cabeza y me tiré a dormir xD~ Aunque ahora si ya tuve mi momento para hacer subir, así que les dejo esta cosita para que escribí apenas les pregunte sus pedidos en face, les aviso que aún hay besos disponibles y que si quieren uno deben de ir a pedirlo a mi página porque ahí llevo todo el registro UoUr~_

_Esta historia fue pedida por Chryoskane _

_Historia no beteada_

* * *

_**It's-the-end-of-the-world kiss.**_

Harry se aferra a la enorme mano del Lord en la suya, buscando toda la seguridad que ha dejado de sentir. Está aterrado y tiembla, mientras el Lord suelta su agarre y lo envuelve en sus brazos a él y la niña que Harry mantiene apoyada en su cadera.

Envuelve con ambos brazos a su hija y se acurruca en el pecho de Tom, está aterrado, todos lo están. No tienen forma de luchar, no hay manera de defenderse, todo está perdido y parece que el universo quiere asegurarle que es así cuando escucha gritos desgarrados a la distancia y una risa que es todo menos humana que resuena como si estuviera en todos y en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Papi? —la voz llorosa y melódica de su hija le aprieta el corazón, obligándolo a ahogar un sollozo que lucha por salir. La aprieta tan cerca cómo puede, deseando poder fundirse con ella y protegerla de todo. Besa su frente cuando los gritos empiezan a sonar más y más cerca.

—No pasa nada nena. Estás con papi —se le quiebra la voz por el final y mira al Lord suplicante. Necesitan hacerlo, es la única forma de que se libre de lo que viene y él no es capaz de levantar su varita.

Por favor… tienes que hacerlo.

No necesita decirlo en voz alta, Tom sabe lo que le está pidiendo. Los ojos rojos lo miran fijamente, le sostienen la mirada y Harry puede ver brillar dolor, locura y desesperación. Teme que se eche para atrás ahora. No puede. No. No ¡tiene que hacerlo! Pero al final Tom cierra los ojos, un suspiro tembloroso brotando de su pecho.

Llego la hora.

—Te amo Rosie, te amo mucho — susurra en el cabello de la niña, aferrándose tan fuerte como puede con el corazón roto. Cuando la varita de Tom aparece en su campo de visión cierra los ojos con fuerza. Es capaz de ver el destello de luz verde aún a través de sus párpados, un instante después los pequeños brazos que se aferraban a él se aflojaron y cayeron inertes. Las lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Harry. Se ha ido, todo por lo que han luchado ha desaparecido.

El estruendo del final está acercándose, los llantos y las súplicas son cada vez más claras en sus oídos. Mira a Tom con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos. El hombre que ama siempre pareció capaz de luchar contra todo, pero la verdad es que es eso, solo un hombre. Puede ser el mago más poderoso conocido en varios siglos, pero sigue siendo solo un hombre.

Tom desliza su una mano a su nuca tira de él. Sus labios se encuentran y Harry se aferra a la sensación de tenerlo. No puede creerlo. Se niega a creer que es todo mientras la lengua del Lord se desliza en su boca. Es un beso lleno amor y necesidad, su cuerpo se estremece aun con el cuerpo cálido de su hija en brazos. No quiere que sea su último beso. No puede ser su último beso. Quiere dejar de tener miedo, hiere que todo sea una horrible pesadilla de la cual va a despertar pronto, y es entonces que se da cuenta que Tom también llora; las lágrimas también caen por sus mejillas y Harry sabe que es real, porque él nunca lo ha visto llorar, y nunca siquiera podría imaginar tal escena, quiere consolarlo, pero antes de que pueda decir nada todo se vuelve negro.

Tom lo atrapa, a él y a su hija en sus brazos, se toma un momento para observarlos luego lleva ambos cuerpos a la cama a su espalda. Los acomoda con cuidado, asegurándose de ponerlos en una posición cómoda. Descansarán para siempre, lo menos que puede hacer es que estén bien.

Entonces lo escucha, los ha alcanzado.

Se gira a la puerta para enfrentarlo, no tiene oportunidades de ganar. Dumbledore ha recurrido a un ritual antiguo y prohibido para acabar con todos ellos, para ganar una guerra que había perdido hacia demasiado tiempo, y como consecuencia todo ser mágico ha sido exterminado uno a uno en todo el mundo, incluso el mismo Dumbledore y sus seguidores.

Una sombra negra sin forma se materializa frente a él y Voldemort empuña su varita.

Es el fin.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaahhhhh tenía tiempo sin subir nada así o siquiera parecido, o eso creo -?- ¿les ha gustado? ¿He hecho llorar a alguien? Si quieren más besos Tomarry vayan a pedirlos~ y si quieren otro tipo de historias y quieren hacer pedidos pueden hacerlos en mi página :3 _  
_Los amo mucho mucho, gracias por leer, gracias por dos por comentar. _  
_Baibai~_


End file.
